familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Skippack Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania
Skippack Township is a township in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania, United States. The population was 13,715 at the 2010 census. This represents a 110.5% increase from the 2000 count of 6,516 residents. History The Kuster Mill was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1971. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of 14.0 square miles (36.2 km²), of which, 13.8 square miles (35.8 km²) of it is land and 0.2 square miles (0.4 km²) of it (1.14%) is water. The 2006 Skippack Township Municipal Directory lists the population as 9,920 (including 3,404 at Graterford Prison.) The Perkiomen Creek forms its natural western boundary and drains it into the Schuylkill River. Its villages include Creamery, Lucon, Providence Square (also in Worcester Township,) and Skippack. Neighboring municipalities *Lower Salford Township (northeast) *Towamencin Township (east) *Worcester Township (southeast) *Upper Providence Township (south) *Collegeville (tangent to the southwest) *Perkiomen Township (west) Institutions The main industry is the State Correctional Institution – Graterford. Situated on over of state land, the facility, built in 1929, is Pennsylvania's largest maximum-security prison, holding about 3,500 prisoners. SCI Graterford has an extensive prison farm on its and the prison compound itself lies within high walls surmounted by nine manned towers. Prison factories and industries employ 21 civilian staff and 315 inmate staff. An example is the Garment Factory which provides inmates with shirts, trousers, insulated coveralls, baseball caps, bibs, and handkerchiefs. The main attractions to Skippack are Evansburg State Park, the Central Montgomery Park and the historic shopping village, Skippack Village. The State Park offers a variety of recreational opportunities including hunting, fishing, horse back riding and a 18 hole golf course. Demographics As of the 2010 census, the township was 75.0% White, 16.6% Black or African American, 0.1% Native American, 3.6% Asian, and 1.2% were two or more races. 4.7% of the population were of Hispanic or Latino ancestry.http://www.usatoday.com/news/nation/census/profile/PA As of the census of 2000, there were 6,516 people, 2,353 households, and 1,828 families residing in the township. The population density was 471.0 people per square mile (181.9/km²). There were 2,477 housing units at an average density of 179.0/sq mi (69.2/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 95.75% White, 2.16% African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.91% Asian, 0.40% from other races, and 0.51% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.20% of the population. There were 2,353 households out of which 37.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.0% were married couples living together, 6.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.3% were non-families. 17.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.73 and the average family size was 3.12. In the township the population was spread out with 26.7% under the age of 18, 5.3% from 18 to 24, 36.7% from 25 to 44, 22.8% from 45 to 64, and 8.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.9 males. The median income for a household in the township was $71,566, and the median income for a family was $78,043. Males had a median income of $52,423 versus $40,081 for females. The per capita income for the township was $30,199. About 1.1% of families and 1.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.6% of those under age 18 and none of those age 65 or over. Government and politics Skippack Township is run by an elected five person Board of Supervisors, each of whom serve staggered six year terms. The current supervisors are Chairman Franco D'Angelo ®, Vice Chairman Bill Parkins ®, Jeanene Friel ®, Paul Fox ® and Nick Fountain ®. Other elected offices include the Tax Collector, Laurie Augustine ®, the Board of Auditors, Anna Marie Mosley ®, Louise Mumenthaler (D) and Bohdan Marchuk ® and the Constable, Rick Thornton ®. The Pennsylvania Department of Corrections operates the State Correctional Institution - Graterford within the township."Zoning Map." Skippack Township, Montgomery County. Retrieved on May 29, 2010. References External links * Skippack Township * Skippack Volunteer Fire Company * Skippack Lions Club Category:Townships in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania Category:Townships in Pennsylvania Category:Skippack Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania